


El encuentro

by HentaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaHime/pseuds/HentaHime
Summary: Las historias que hablan del encuentro con tu alma gemela ponen mucho énfasis sobre el amor incondicional que sientes al verla y los deseos que tienes de estar cerca de esa persona, pero, ¿qué tan cierta es aquella leyenda? Porque Naruto puede asegurar que con él no le ha atinado mucho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!~ ¿alguien se acuerda de mí? volví, en forma de fichas! (?) ok, tal vez no en fichas, pero aquí estoy~ Hace casi un año, quizás más que no publico nada aquí :'v siento que quiero golpearme por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. Supongo que quedé tan disgustada con el final del manga que me abstuve de pensar en ellos hasta que se me pasara el enojo. Perdón a las personas que sí les gustó el final, lo acepto, pero yo no soy una de ellas.
> 
> ¡En fin! Aquí les traigo otra historia, no van a ser muchos capítulos así que espero actualizar con regularidad ^^ Es un AU reincarnation, ¡espero les guste de todo corazón!

¿A qué se le llama "el encuentro predestinado" con el verdadero amor, tu alma gemela?

Según la leyenda, existen señales. Señales que se manejan por fuerza mayor a uno, llámese destino o como quisiera decírsele. Primero sentirías a tu corazón reconociéndole, a esa persona, a su alma. Sería una conexión inmediata. El tiempo se detendría para que ambos pudieran mirarse el uno al otro, enamorarse a primera vista, sentir que sus destinos están siendo unidos. Tu mente olvidará todo aquello que no se relacione a esa persona, te volverás reacio a tocar a cualquier ser humano con deseo amoroso o sexual, incluso si tienes pareja, pues nadie será más importante que tu alma gemela. De pronto comenzarás a encontrarla en todos lados; tu entorno más cercano, aquel más lejano e incluso en ese inhóspito rincón del universo al que irás sólo una vez en toda tu vida: la encontrarás.  
Sentirás celos de cualquier objeto, flora y fauna que se le acerque, así nunca le hayas hablado en toda tu vida y esa persona no sepa de tu existencia. El destino obrará para que ustedes dos estén juntos pese a todas las adversidades.

Pero, ¿qué tan cierta era aquella creencia?

Porque sin dudas su primer encuentro no fue para nada mágico, su corazón no se detuvo al verle, ni tampoco se aceleró; latió normal, como venía haciéndolo hasta el momento. No volaron millones de pétalos de cerezo, como en esos mangas que leyó alguna vez, claro que no. Hubiese sido extraño de así ser, ya que ni siquiera era la temporada. El tiempo no se detuvo ni mucho menos, él era bien consciente de eso puesto que estaba llegando bastante tarde al lugar donde se suponía debía entregar las cajas que cargaba en sus brazos. No sopló ese característico viento que uniría sus miradas tampoco.

En resumen, lejos de toda la cursilería que había escuchado y leído en novelas de chicas, el encuentro con esa persona careció de la magia supuestamente predestinada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Me veo como si estuviese mal?

Ah, su primer intercambio de palabras. Tan romántico.

Uzumaki Naruto mira con su ceño medio arrugado al tosco chico frente a él. Tiene una mirada fiera, muy ruda, pero completamente enrojecida. Bajo los párpados se le puede notar una ligera hinchazón que resalta el profundo oscuro de sus pupilas.

—Olvídalo, te ves fantástico. Sólo me engañó el hecho de que estuvieras aislado de todos en el medio del bosque, ya sabes, poco común. Me voy ahora, lamento la interrupción.

El chico quien está apoyado en el suelo y contra un gran árbol hunde más su entrecejo mirándole con molestia. No conoce a este tipo que está hablándole y su comentario no le entra en gracia. Pero Naruto sólo puede pensar que se ve como un conejo asustado tratando de ser rudo, claro que sí, quién podría pensar lo contrario de alguien que tuviera los ojos tan rojos como un conejo blanco. No quiere sonreírle, su actitud no le parece muy agradable que digamos, así que solo le sostiene la mirada un instante demostrándole que le infundía muchas cosas, pero intimidación no es una de ellas.

Se aleja sin emitir palabra, vaya chico más antipático, piensa Naruto. Las cajas en sus brazos le recuerdan que él debe de llegar al salón de medicina para entregarle el paquete a Tsunade, no obstante, el curioso sonido que escucha a sus espaldas le retiene un momento obligándole a girar con cautela. Desde su posición en la cual no se ha alejado mucho del extraño chico puede oír el claro hipido de sollozo. Sabe que muy probablemente lo que va a hacer no es una gran idea, pero maniobrando entre las cajas y su mochila, logra alcanzar el pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales (regalo de su madre) del bolsillo trasero. Cuenta mentalmente hasta cinco y se acerca de nuevo lanzándole el pañuelo a su regazo antes de que llegara a decir nada.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero siéntete libre de usarlo.

Y sin prestar atención a la cara de sobresalto que el de pelo negro cargaba, Naruto continúa su marcha ignorando el ser observado a sus espaldas. Deambula durante otros quince minutos dentro del enorme edificio antes de hallar la oficina de Tsunade. Ella le recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

—Naruto, ha sido un buen rato desde que te vi, hasta pareciera que has crecido.

—¿Oh, lo notaste? crecí exactamente cuatro centímetros en los últimos dos meses—Naruto extiende sus dedos en pos de victoria, reluciendo ante la mujer que ahora ríe sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—¿Pudiste traer todo?

—¡Claro que sí! mamá me pidió que te dijera que hay un par adicionales, son de la última cosecha. Serás la primera en verlas abuela así que contamos contigo para observar su utilidad, creemos que sirven como analgésicos, pero no en todos los casos.

—Oh, tendré algo para entretenerme siendo así, dile que se lo agradezco—La bella mujer de ojos miel lee una pequeña nota pegada en una de las cajas mientras Naruto husmea la habitación.

Llena de libros de todo tipo de espesor en tres enormes estanterías, una mesa con frascos rellenos de líquidos de variados colores, una nueva adquisición desde la última vez que había podido venir y varios esquemas rarísimos colgados en una blanca pizarra que ni siquiera puede comenzar a entender. Bueno, para empezar aquella carrera no le es particularmente atractiva, por eso mismo él estudia arquitectura, así que no pueden culparlo por no entenderla. Su madre, Kushina, también obra en el rubro médico, ella prefiere volcarse por el cultivo de diferentes hierbas como pasatiempo. Su abuela por otro lado estudia algo con la genética. Sí, ese es su pasatiempo, estudios raros y complicados. Tsunade es la directora de un famoso hospital de la ciudad, y en su preciado tiempo libre que siempre resulta ser muy poco, estudia en una universidad.

Extraña.

—¿El abuelo ya ha regresado?

—No, Jiraiya llamó anoche para avisarme que llegaría este fin de semana, al parecer consiguió una buena fuente de datos y se entretuvo un poco más de lo esperado. De seguro tiene su nariz metida en algún baño de mujeres —cuenta medio riendo, para ella no resulta ningún secreto los pasatiempos de su esposo, pero bueno, los años le han ayudado a aceptarlo mejor.

Naruto ríe también, ella está totalmente en lo correcto.

—Ten, estos son los resultados de la última tanda, fueron muy buenos. Si puedes alcanzárselos a tu madre sería de gran ayuda, tengo que quedarme hasta tarde esta semana.

—Claro, sólo te cobraré un tazón extra la próxima vez que comamos ramen —Naruto sonríe amplio, guardando el papel en su abrigo.

—Me parece justo—concedió divertida—, ¿tus estudios van bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —Naruto dice hinchando su pecho. La verdad es que no es el mejor promedio ni cerca, pero sus notas son buenas y eso para él es todo un logro.

Tsunade lo sabe y por eso sólo sonríe. —¿Irás a la azotea hoy? —pregunta.

Naruto suele repetir una pequeña rutina en cada visita periódica que consiste en saludar a Haruno Sakura, su amiga de la primaria, comprar una lata de limonada en la única máquina expendedora del piso e ir a beberla a la azotea del edificio. Por alguna razón a él parece gustarle mucho la terraza de la facultad de medicina a diferencia de la suya.

—No, hoy tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero vendré el siguiente jueves.

El teléfono de la oficina suena y Tsunade se apresura a atender, Naruto aprovecha el momento para despedirse, agitando su mano saluda a su abuela y sale rumbo a su casa. Trae el celular en la mano mientras le responde un mensaje a Kiba, no obstante, su vista se despega un segundo de la pantalla para captar las desprolijas y puntiagudas hebras oscuras de alguien que pasa frente suyo. Aquella persona no se detiene en su caminar, pero Naruto la observa curioso, algo en su pelo de pájaro le parece interesante. Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar, Kiba ha respondido de nuevo.

Aquel jueves no tiene más interés en él, termina como cualquier otro día, al igual que el viernes y el sábado que le siguen. Naruto no ha vuelto a pensar en el feroz conejo de ojos rojos de aquel día hasta que su amiga, Haruno Sakura, se acerca a él en una de sus acostumbradas salidas con una pequeña cajita cuadrada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sasuke-kun lo envía.

—¿Sasuke quién?

Naruto coge con su mejor cara de desconcierto la caja, cuál es su sorpresa que dentro no hay otra cosa sino un pañuelo de fina tela a la vista, muy igual al suyo que había donado aquel día a ese desconocido. La única diferencia era que este no tiene ni sus iniciales ni el escudo de su familia, el cual su madre acostumbra a bordar en todo pedazo de tela que hallaba lugar en su casa.

—Dice que te agradece el habérselo prestado. No sabía que ustedes dos se conocieran, por cierto.

—Sakura-chan no sé quién diablos es ese tal Sasuke —confiesa mirándola con la mayor sinceridad que puede. Sakura parpadea sonriendo pues sabe bien que ellos no se conocen en realidad.

Fue sólo una casualidad que ella viese a Uchiha Sasuke, su amigo y compañero de clases, con el pañuelo que nada tardó en reconocer como perteneciente a Uzumaki Naruto. Ese peculiar escudo familiar en la esquina inferior era inconfundible. Sasuke le comentó sin mayores preámbulos que alguien se lo había prestado, pero no tenía idea de quién era o cómo podría devolvérselo. Sakura sólo se había ofrecido a retornar el favor, pero pensaba que ellos dos se llevarían realmente bien si lograban conocerse en alguna oportunidad.

—Uchiha Sasuke-kun, estudia conmigo.

Naruto tampoco tarda mucho en ubicar su cara, es claro que aquel tipo debe de ser el conejo de ojos rojos. Así que esa resultaba ser su identidad, en verdad no creía posible recuperar aquel pañuelo, si hasta su cabeza se había olvidado de él por completo, le parece un atento detalle de su parte.

—Bueno… dile que gracias, supongo.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa Naruto? Tú deberías de ser quien se lo diga.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Fue él quien quiso devolverlo ¿no? Yo no se lo pedí, ni sé bien quién es él, Sakura-chan —reclama guardando en su mochila la cajita mientras Sakura suspira. Uzumaki sabe que está mintiendo, recuerda bien su cara, pero no le interesa volver a verlo.

—¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? ¿Vas por la vida regalando tus cosas?

—Qué puedo decir, soy una persona muy generosa.

—Dices eso, pero sé que recuerdas muy bien su rostro. Es uno de los chicos más lindos de la universidad ¿sabes?

—¿Insinúas que ando mirando a los chicos, Sakura-chan? Además, tiene ese título porque yo no estudio aquí, con mi rostro de seguro le patearía el trasero.

Haruno ríe divertida. No es que Naruto fuese feo, por el contrario, pero ella puede afirmar con toda seguridad que la característica que más atrae de su persona es su actitud. A diferencia de Sasuke, quien con un perfil más tranquilo atraía desde otro lugar. En verdad ellos dos podrían ser fácilmente comparados como el día y la noche, pero un fuerte sentimiento impulsaba a la linda chica a lograr que ambos se conocieran mejor.

—Es un chico grandioso, insisto en que se caerían muy bien si lograsen conocerse mejor.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Patrañas, Naruto no puede creer las palabras de su amiga, él podría no conocer a ese tal Sasuke, pero por su despliegue social en su único encuentro está seguro de no querer volver a tener que tratar con él. Aunque, para ser sinceros, siente unas muy ínfimas ganas de agradecerle el detalle del pañuelo. Para alguien tan tosco verbalmente tenía buenas intenciones después de todo.

Aquel domingo finaliza sin más y la semana que comienza luego transcurre en el ritmo normal, sin encuentros extraños ni conejos de ojos rojos persiguiéndole. Su único cambio radical fue el que Sakura insistiera en contarle detalles de la vida personal de Uchiha Sasuke, tales como su gusto incondicional por el tomate, o su fascinación con los gatos. También algo de un complejo de hermano, aunque no terminó de entender si lo dijo por él o por su hermano mayor. Es un niño prodigio, al parecer, su promedio está entre los tres mejores. Para cuando llega el jueves y nuevamente tiene que ir a la facultad de medicina siente que conoce a Sasuke de toda la vida.

En el despacho su abuela esa vez se ve mucho más atareada, está reunida con otras tres personas así que no quiere inmiscuirse mucho. Deja la caja en el escritorio más cercano que encuentra, con su respectiva nota pegada en la solapa y se despide rápido agitando su mano, Tsunade le esboza una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento antes de que se vaya. En soledad, Naruto sonríe contento. Oh sí, esta vez puede ir totalmente a disfrutar de su tan amada azotea. Se detiene como siempre en la única máquina expendedora del segundo piso, coge su lata de limonada y silba relajado hasta llegar al techo.

El fuerte viento le obliga a cerrar los ojos, su pelo se ha metido. Cuando logra volver a mirar un extraño individuo, que no es tan extraño en realidad, le mira a él desde el piso.

Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vengo todos los jueves, ¿vas a delatarme? Si es así al menos dame tiempo a terminar esta lata.

Uchiha Sasuke, sentado y refugiándose del frío en una abrigada chaqueta azul oscuro, chasquea su lengua antes de remojarla nuevamente en su propia lata de té verde. Naruto toma eso como una especie de "adelante, ponte cómodo", así que juntando sus pocas ganas se sienta al lado de él. No es como si quisiera sacarle tema de conversación, pero le parece grosero el ir y simplemente sentarse por su cuenta. Además, esta vez no parece querer morderle la yugular como en su primer encuentro. Si hasta puede pasar como una persona y todo.

—Oh, Sakura me pasó tu regalo, por cierto. Gracias.

Muy bien, le acababa de agradecer en persona tal y como Haruno quería. Su conciencia puede quedar en paz sabiendo que oficialmente ya no tiene nada más que tratar con aquella persona.

—No fue nada.

Un largo silencio sucede a su frase, matando la poca comodidad que Naruto creía haber ganado y confirmando que en efecto aquel tipo está lejos de su idea de amistad. Sin embargo, Sasuke vuelve a hablar.

—Mi gato… falleció ese día. Lo tengo conmigo desde que puedo recordar, por lo que no lo tomé bien, yo… nunca me había sucedido antes. —Naruto parpadea sorprendido, con la lata descansando en el borde de sus labios. —En fin, lo que quiero decir es, disculpa por hablarte de esa manera y… gracias.

Desde donde está, Uzumaki puede ver el carmín asentándose en las puntas de las pálidas orejas de Sasuke, lo que le hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras metal amarillo. Parece ser que Uchiha Sasuke no es la asquerosa y antisocial persona que tanto ha creído, parece que Sakura tuvo razón esta vez.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo sólo lo hice por impulso —confiesa sin darle mucha importancia. Da tres sorbos más, pero la sensación de estar siendo observado le obliga a girar hacia el chico que cada vez se refugiaba más y más del frío dentro de su campera. —¿Qué?

—¿No vas a reírte o algo así?

—¿Reírme? ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si me acabases de decir algo muy gracioso —responde con clara obviedad— ¿O acaso quieres que lo haga?

—¿Por qué querría que te rías?

—Oye, yo pregunte primero.

Sasuke le sostiene la mirada un instante antes de soltar una risa tentada. Naruto no entiende de qué se está riendo, pero el sonido que produce le es altamente contagioso así que le imita.

—Sakura tenía razón, sí eres medio raro.

—Veo que me ha estado haciendo gran publicidad como siempre —suelta sin pensarlo—, pero déjame aclararte que no es verdad, soy completamente raro. Si te acercas a mí cosas muy extrañas podrían sucederte, es como mi don sabes.

—No lo dudo, pero creo que sería difícil. No estudias aquí y además no es como si me interesase particularmente ser tu amigo —al decir esto se levanta finalmente del suelo con su celular en mano, al parecer respondiendo un mensaje. —Sólo quería aclarar ese asunto para que Sakura deje de insistir, ya que lo hice no tengo más nada que tratar contigo.

Y ahí está, el bello y dulce encanto que le cautivó la primera vez. Naruto quema con sus ojos, tratando de que al menos una mínima porción de ellos logre expresar alguno de los inteligentísimos insultos que le remojan el cerebro. Sabe que no se ha confundido, él sí es un asqueroso y antisocial ser humano. Pero esta vez el conejo no estaba con los ojos rojos y aquellos carbones se imponen con mucho más ímpetu. Es claro que a Uchiha Sasuke le tiene totalmente indiferente aquella persona mirándola con repudio. Con una sonrisa en la esquina izquierda de sus labios le mira de reojo antes de abandonar la azotea.

Cerca de diez u once insultos farfullados al aire le alivian un poco la rabia, al vaciar su bebida todo se siente normal. En el camino de regreso a su casa, un mensaje en su celular le llama la atención, es de su abuela. Lo ha enviado hace un buen tiempo, por lo que al llegar a su casa la llama desde allí y Tsunade no tarda nada en responder.

—Perdón por molestarte, pero sé que mañana comienzan tus vacaciones y necesito pedirte un enorme favor, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Oh no lo sé, la última vez me hiciste traerte cuerpos de ranas muertas abuela, no sé si quiero repetirlo.

Naruto oye a Tsunade reír del otro lado del teléfono. —Te prometo que no es nada como eso. Verás, mis tíos son dueños de unas aguas termales en las montañas y están algo cortos de personal hasta dentro de dos semanas, esta es una temporada muy buena para ellos, así que me preguntaba si tú podrías darles una mano.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿tienes tíos dueños de unas aguas termales y recién ahora lo estoy sabiendo?

—Veo que te detienes en lo importante —acota ella riendo—, claro que no será todo trabajo, es sólo darles una mano, ya han conseguido a otra persona para que ayude hasta que lleguen los empleados originales. También te darán hospedaje y comida gratuita, es un paisaje realmente hermoso estoy segura de que te encantará, Naruto. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Aguas termales en mis vacaciones? Me parece un trato muy justo, es la clase de trabajo que un intelectual como yo se merece.

Bromeando, Naruto coge un papel y una lapicera para anotar bien la dirección que Tsunade le dicta al otro lado del teléfono. En veintiún años de vida ésta es la primera vez que oye acerca de esos supuestos tíos en las aguas termales, pero legalmente son su familia también así que él tiene que esforzarse en reforzar los lazos de los años perdidos ¿no lo creen? Repite la dirección y la ruta que debe tomar para llegar, parece que está más lejos de lo que esperaba. Sonríe ante la simplicidad del nombre.

—Konoha, ¿eh?


	2. Conociéndonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!~ aquí de nuevo con la segunda y anteúltima parte, ¡me entusiasmaron con sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que se tomaron su tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras! Tal vez piensen que nunca los leemos, o que simplemente no importa si comentan o no, pero al menos a mí sepan que me hacen estúpidamente feliz, así que ¡sigan así~! (?)
> 
> No, ya en serio, me hacen muy feliz, gracias eternas
> 
> Logré que al final cupiera en tres partes, así que aquí les dejo la segunda y aviso que la tercera se tardará un poquito más, espero que lo disfruten como yo y nos leemos más abajo~

Una exclamación de sorpresa brota de su garganta, la verdad es que sin ánimos de exagerar puede sentir que sus ojos han ascendido a una clase de vista suprema, tan excelsa, el paisaje que le rodea está más allá de este mundo. La inmensa cantidad de vegetación y montañas que envuelven el edificio de las aguas termales son sencillamente, sublimes. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tantos años sin conocer esta octava maravilla? De sólo mirarla Naruto puede sentir cómo su cuerpo se relaja, se siente como en un hogar en el que no ha puesto pie en años pero que aun así le recibe con los brazos abiertos y una taza de té. Con su pequeño bolso al hombro se adentra por la puerta principal llegando a visualizar una figura detrás de un mostrador.

—¡Bienvenido a Konoha! —Saluda enseguida la figura con jovial voz— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de parte de la abuela Tsunade para ayudarlos a ustedes.

El entusiasta hombre de larguísimo pelo ensancha su sonrisa. —¡Naruto! Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, siéntete libre de llamarme como gustes. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?

—Para nada, la gente fue muy amable en darme indicaciones. Además de que… bueno, no es algo muy difícil de encontrar.

Y es que ciertamente aquel establecimiento es gigante. Realmente gigante. Colosal. Como un viejo palacio samurái de las películas de acción. Es perfecto, tanto que Naruto no sabe qué fuerza mayor le está ayudando a contener la exaltación por tal magnífica arquitectura.

La limpia risa de Hashirama le devuelve un instante a la realidad —Muy bien, muy bien, eso es algo bueno. Puedes dar una vuelta por el lugar si gustas, o si tal vez llegas muy cansado del viaje puedo mostrarte tu habitación para que descanses un poco.

—Oh no, no estoy cansado, tengo mucha juventud todavía sabes abuelo. Este lugar es increíble, me gustaría verlo un poco más a fondo, también preguntar exactamente con qué necesitan ayuda.

—Claro, qué torpe. Verás, en este momento nuestros empleados originales tuvieron que cubrir un muy importante evento en otra de nuestras ramas, por lo que quedamos cortos de personal. Ellos regresarán en dos semanas así que por el momento tendremos que cubrir el servicio a las habitaciones y el aseo del lugar. De todas formas, ya conseguimos a otro voluntario, así que no será algo tan pesado. Te prometo una semana de estadía gratuita con todo incluido cuando terminemos.

Naruto sonríe contagiado por el carisma de aquel hombre. La idea le suena maravillosa, sólo un poco de atención y limpieza por un par de días y se garantiza una semana entera de vacaciones en ese lugar paradisíaco. Oh, su abuela sí que había hecho un gran trato esta vez. Sin mencionar que con la ayuda de otra persona menor sería la carga inclusive.

—Suena excelente por mí, ¡tienes mi persona a tu servicio!

—Hashirama, Izuna está al teléfono, dice que necesita preguntarte algo sobre el evento.

Otro hombre aparece del pasillo a espaldas de Hashirama, vestido con el mismo yukata azul y el larguísimo pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Su cara es ligeramente más intimidante que la del jovial hombre.

—Ah, voy. Madara, este es Naruto, el nieto de Tsunade que vino a ayudarnos. ¿Te molestaría mostrarle un poco el lugar?

—Claro.

Naruto sigue la espalda de Senju hasta que desaparece antes de enfrentar al nuevo hombre. —Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto, gracias por recibirme.

—Uchiha Madara, puedes preguntarme si no entiendes algo. Así que tú eres el famoso nieto de Tsunade —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿cómo están ella y Jiraiya?

—Con la nariz metida en estudios muy raros, como siempre. Oí por parte de mi abuelo que piensan tener una segunda luna de miel el mes entrante.

Naruto responde con su cara sonriente a pesar de que el nombre que acaba de escuchar le suena por algo, y el no recordar por qué le inquieta un poco. Madara responde con lo que interpreta como una broma y entablan una pequeña charla mientras comienzan a recorrer el lugar. No obstante, mientras oye y aprende la ubicación de la cocina, los baños y las habitaciones, el pequeño Uzumaki trata de conectar las neuronas que maquinaban a toda fuerza por descifrar la extraña sensación en su cabeza. Para cuando llegan a la parte del jardín trasero, el que tiene la vista más hermosa, perfecta y magistral de todas las montañas y su vegetación, parece recordarlo.

—Uchiha Madara.

—Si prefieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Uchiha…

—O por mi apellido, como quieras.

Madara eleva una ceja a la tercera vez que repite su nombre pensando que tal vez el aire de las montañas le ha ahogado las neuronas, pues por la cara con la que le mira no deja muchas más opciones. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Oh por dios. Bate su cabeza rápidamente para no quedar como un idiota, aunque eso no mejora la imagen que está dejando en el hombre.

—Sí, sí, lo siento mucho. Es que recordé a alguien con un apellido similar —Igual. La palabra que Naruto busca es igual.

Sin embargo, no es posible que fuesen familiares, es decir, este hombre es legalmente familia suya ¿o no? Aunque tuvieran apellidos diferentes es seguro el otro tío del que Tsunade habló, Hashirama tenía el mismo apellido y ella había dicho "mis tíos", por lo que si era familia suya no podía tener nada que ver con aquel conejo de ojos rojos.

¿Cierto?

—Debiste de tener una muy buena impresión para recordarla de esa manera —bromea Madara.

Se limita a reír un poco antes de olvidar el mundo una vez que centra su mirada en el paisaje, puede jurar que el aire se acaba de esfumar de sus pulmones. Una anormal sensación de nostalgia le inunda cada átomo del cuerpo, tanto como para sentir que sus ojos pican antes de amenazar con humedecerse. Naruto culpa al viento de la altura, sin embargo, todo aquello le provoca sensaciones tan anormalmente familiares, el eco de la naturaleza, el lejano sonido de una cascada fluyendo y hasta aquel distante trillar de aves que surcan sobre sus cabezas. Por ese momento no lo notó, pero la sonrisa de Madara daba la impresión de comprenderlo, como si a él le hubiese sucedido exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Pierden la noción del tiempo observando lo que para Naruto es sin duda alguna la octava maravilla del mundo, él ofrece una pequeña disculpa por haberse parado tan de repente, pero el hombre le tranquiliza diciendo que es el efecto que causa en todos, usa de ejemplo a su propio nieto quien hasta afirma haberlo visto lagrimear. Finalmente retoman el recorrido y finalizan en el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones, un par de personas saludaron mientras caminaban por allí, también visualiza nuevamente a Hashirama con un teléfono pegado al oído y una cara muy graciosa.

—Es increíble, ¿cómo lograron construir este lugar tan asombroso? esto es sencillamente… tan perfecto —los celestes ojos brillan tratando de acaparar la mayor porción de arquitectura que puede, la única palabra que se tatúa en su cerebro para describirlo es perfecto. Madara le sonríe amplio en silencio, no cree que aquella pregunta busque una respuesta.

—Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras venir, después de todo somos familia. No creo que Hashirama o Tobirama tengan problema con eso.

—¿Tobirama?

—Es el hermano de Hashirama, tiene una cara muy seria pero sólo es un gran bebé, se llevarán bien en cuanto se conozcan.

—Ah, disculpa, pero creo que me perdí de algo, ¿tú no eres mi otro tío?

Naruto pregunta con una genuina mueca de desconcierto, sin embargo, el hombre frente a él sonríe. —Sí, legalmente lo soy, pero no por sangre. Senju Tobirama es el otro tío de Tsunade.

Antes de que la boca de Naruto volviera a abrirse, Madara eleva su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular y es todo lo que hace falta para esclarecer la duda no musitada. No obstante… el escalofrío que había logrado quitarse un tiempo atrás ahora vuelve con un poco más de violencia. Lo que está entendiendo es que aquel hombre en verdad no comparte su sangre, y su apellido es Uchiha. Uchiha, como en Uchiha Sasuke. Muy bien, calmados, tal vez es sólo una horrible coincidencia, sí, sí, porque esas cosas son muy probables ¿cierto? Aquel es un apellido sumamente común, las posibilidades de que tenga conexión con aquel conejo de ojos rojos es prácticamente nula. Una persona que había visto sólo dos veces en su vida y había logrado caerle tan mal no podía cruzarse de esta manera tan poco deseable en su camino otra vez.

—¿Estás sorprendido?

Naruto se apresura, dándose cuenta del tiempo que ha permanecido callado —¡No, para nada! Yo sólo… volví a pensar en esa persona y…

—Ya veo, asumí que no te caía bien por tu reacción de antes, pero parece que es todo lo contrario si ocupa tu cabeza con tanta frecuencia —bromea él ante la cara de horror del chico.

—No podrías estar más equivocado viejo, esa persona es terrible. Tiene un carácter horrible y altanero, cada vez que abre la boca sabes que va a decir algo que te hará golpearlo.

Madara ríe, encontrando aquella descripción bastante precisa a un cierto alguien de su propia familia.

—Lo que menos deseo en el mundo es volver a cruzármela.

Ah, gran e inocente Naruto. Sus palabras jamás habían tenido el efecto de atracción universal tan proporcionalmente inverso como en ese preciso instante. Ese ínfimo segundo en el que la tercera puerta a su izquierda se abrió, con un peculiar pelo puntiagudo asomando por ella a la par de una reconocida voz. La persona tarda en encontrar su mirada, pero una vez que lo hace sus cuerdas vocales quedan frenadas, con la cara de espanto fusionada con desconcierto más grandiosa que Madara alguna vez haya visto. Es tanto así que la carcajada que rompe el ambiente no es otra sino la suya.

Atraído por el repentino espectáculo, Hashirama se aproxima curioso. Madara agarra su estómago con una limpia risa atestando los oídos, mientras que entre Naruto y Sasuke se lleva una competencia por ver quién de los dos tiene la cara más horrorizada. Si se le permitía participar, Hashirama apostaba por Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! ¿qué diablos hace él aquí?

Sasuke busca a Madara exigiendo una respuesta, pero en el tentado estado que se encuentra halla un poco difícil que pueda responderle algo coherente. Hashirama alza una ceja como quien acaba de descubrir una curiosidad bastante entretenida.

—¿Se conocen?

La respuesta llega al unísono, ambos se apresuran en gritar que no. Pero el horror en sus caras es delator, tanto así que le produce unas ganas irrefrenables de picarlos un poco.

—¿Oh? ¡Pues entonces déjenme presentarlos! Naruto él es Sasuke, el nieto de Madara, tiene una cara poco amigable, pero es una buena persona puedes preguntarle si no entiendes algo —Hashirama siente un reclamo, pero decide ignorarlo—. Sasuke, este de aquí es Naruto el nieto de Tsunade, va a ayudarnos hasta que llegue el resto del personal. Es su primera vez aquí así que estás a cargo de explicarle y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

Sasuke suelta un bufido y se sacude la mano apoyada sobre su hombro. —Yo no recuerdo haberme vuelto niñera para tener que andar cuidando de un bebé.

—¿Oh? —La cara de Naruto se frunce en una horrible y pandillera mueca pensando en gráciles insultos incapaces de farfullar frente a los testigos—Pues veo que has robado mi línea, no necesito que un niñito miedoso esté detrás de mí sabes, podrías llorar si te pierdes por ahí.

—Tienes una lengua que acompaña a tu cara de idiota, ¿eh? Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, rogarás por mi ayuda cuando tú estés perdido en el bosque y muriendo de hambre, estúpido.

—Mordería mi lengua para comerla antes de pedirte ayuda con algo, imbécil.

Ambos sienten la corriente eléctrica emanada únicamente por sus ojos, dos expresiones rudas e implacables que no muestran signos de aplacarse ante el otro. A sus espaldas los dos adultos les miran con suma diversión, y aunque el ataque de risa de Madara ha parado no quita de su cara una jocosa sonrisa. En secreto comparte una mirada cómplice con Hashirama quien ensancha su sonrisa, parecen saber qué se están comunicando sin necesidad de palabras.

—Bueno, bueno, parece para mí que se llevarán excelente ¿no lo crees así, Hashirama? Es una fortuna que aparecieras Sasuke, pensaba mostrarle su habitación, pero ya que estás aquí podrás hacerlo tú, después de todo es la conjunta a la tuya.

—¿¡Qué?!

El claro ronquido de risa opacada en la garganta de Hashirama le obliga a dar la espalda y ocultarse tras Madara. Es la primera vez en muchos años que ve a Sasuke perder la compostura tan rápidamente con una persona que no es Itachi y se le resulta imposible no reírse de él. Sobre todo, porque es obvio que Madara está burlándose de ellos también, la habitación original de Naruto en realidad estaba casi en otra ala del establecimiento, que casualmente se decidiera que ahora estarían juntos no es una eventualidad.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke rugen, dan la impresión de estar en llamas. Es el de pelo negro quien chasquea la lengua con suma molestia y camina enfadado sin decir palabra, Naruto le echa una mirada que dice que ya está hasta el tope de él y sólo lo ha visto cinco minutos, pero le sigue con su bolso al hombro. No puede creerlo, por todos los santos y dioses jura que no puede creerlo. De todos los lugares, de todos los universos posibles, tenía que ser él. El estúpido, irritante, soberbio, antisocial y antipático Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades? Descubrir que tiene unas aguas termales como negocio familiar lejano que en sus veintiún años de vida jamás oyó, y saber que lo comparte de una u otra manera con la única persona que su persona se reconoce a detestar imperiosamente. Definitivamente, muy pocas.

Pero mientras para él y para aquel que le está guiando sin muchas ganas el camino hacia su habitación la opinión es la misma, detrás los hombres más adultos se regodean.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome?

—Estando aquí no les doy más de ocho, no… nueve días.

—Oh, pareces bastante seguro Madara, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta? Si lo logran después, debes preparar mis comidas por toda una semana.

—Me parece bien, pero si yo gano entonces tú vas a comprarme una caja entera de sake, del bueno, nada de escatimar en gastos.

—Hecho. Que comience el juego.

Ah, parece ser que el asunto de las apuestas por parte de Tsunade es un tema familiar.

Así, mientras el matrimonio se deleita con el futuro premio que recibirán en caso de ser ganadores, la pareja más joven llega a las habitaciones. Enormes puertas Shôji capturan la mirada de Naruto, quien decide olvidar su furia momentánea para admirar su belleza. Jamás dejará de vanagloriar la arquitectura japonesa tradicional, su magia simplemente le atrapaba por completo en el instante que posaba sus ojos en ella. Sasuke desliza la puerta para descubrir una habitación verdaderamente amplia con un decorado sutil, pero de muy buen gusto, la pintura cálida y un enorme ventanal le dan un aspecto íntimo y acogedor.

—Esta será tu habitación, el baño está al final del pasillo y la cocina en el primer piso. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa así que voy a buscarte algo de tu talla. La habitación de al lado está embrujada así que no te acerques o podrías morir.

Pese al último comentario que claramente es una advertencia para que no se acerque a su propio cuarto, Naruto sigue embelesado por el diseño y decide ignorarlo. Aunque más que el diseño, es la vista que le recibe del otro lado del ventanal lo que le tiene sin palabras, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de angustia y nostalgia está bañándole el pecho y no sabe a qué atribuírselo. Sin saberlo, a sus espaldas Sasuke le mira algo extraño y se va en silencio.

Al llegar el atardecer y con una muda de ropa igual a la de Sasuke, que consiste en un samue azul marino adecuado para las bajas temperaturas que golpeaban por aquella zona, Naruto se esmera por adaptarse a las exigentes rutinas del lugar. Los empleados más antiguos que se han quedado allí son muy amables en explicarle con paciencia cada cosa que Naruto pregunta y también las que no. El proceso de limpieza de los pisos, la hora de las comidas y el servicio a la habitación; cómo tender correctamente los futones, a qué hora son las comidas para los empleados; y una de las señoras más grandes hasta le enseña también a preparar el té. Naruto pregunta si eso es algo que se debe hacer para los hospedados, pero ella sonríe y negando dice que nunca está de más saber cómo prepararlo.

—Las personas amables preparan un té muy suave y agradable, es un arte noble que no puedes engañar. Ten.

Naruto sostiene la taza y sonríe tras el primer sorbo —Es usted entonces una persona muy amable, abuelita.

Él la halaga haciéndola sonreír y ganándose una palmada cariñosa en su cabeza. La mujer prosigue en sus indicaciones y finaliza cuando ya la cena es servida y retirada de cada habitación. Para el momento en que Naruto termina de darse un baño y puede acostarse por fin no tiene tiempo a darse cuenta que está acostado que ya ha pasado a un plano onírico.

Los primeros tres días suceden en un parpadeo, con un ritmo más a tono y una relación no excelente, pero bastante más pacífica con Sasuke que en un principio. No piensa admitirlo en voz alta, pero aquel idiota es realmente bueno en su trabajo, tanto como para aprender una o dos cosas de él. Pero eso, por supuesto, Sasuke jamás lo iba a saber. Tal vez fuese por el magnífico ambiente que aquella posada tiene, tan mágico y natural que le ayuda a sentirse tranquilo y seguro, pero Naruto puede asegurar que ha comenzado a hablar más normalmente con Sasuke, alguna que otra broma que terminaba en una risa conjunta, darse una mano con las tareas o hasta comer juntos se ha vuelto común en poco tiempo. No se retracta de que es un soberbio, pero puede tachar de la lista lo de antipático, y tal vez irritante. Estar con él es tan sólo un poco agradable, quizás. De todas maneras, la sensación que tiene estando cerca de él es la de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia el cual no ve hace años eternos, o al menos es lo más parecido que encuentra para describir su comodidad juntos. Podían tener una verborragia de insultos y al instante hablar como si nada, eso no es algo que Naruto o mismo Sasuke acostumbre a hacer con muchas personas.

Ha aprendido en estos pocos días un par de cosas que tal vez Sakura no supo decirle y le ayudan a verlo de otra manera. Como, por ejemplo, el que Sasuke no come muchas cosas dulces y, sin embargo, tiene un afín muy acérrimo con las comidas hechas con chocolate amargo y contrario a lo que pensó, no le gusta mucho el café, prefiere una taza de té o de chocolate caliente para calentarse. Sasuke tiene un pequeño horario en el que desaparece y no sabe a dónde exactamente, pero siempre regresa para ayudar con la parte de la cena, Madara y Hashirama parecen estar acostumbrados a esta pequeña rutina porque ninguno alega algún comentario. Es quisquilloso con la comida, no come nada que tenga pimientos verdes, pero sí los rojos, pide extra salsa casi siempre, repite dos veces el tazón de arroz y tres las tazas de té verde y jamás deja una comida sin terminar, Naruto piensa que tal vez es para no dar la impresión de que la comida no le gustó, pues por lo que puede ver tiene una relación muy buena y cercana con todos los empleados del lugar.

Naruto también sabe que Sasuke es una persona más nocturna que diurna, le ha visto más de una vez deambulando por los pasillos o el jardín a altas horas de la noche sin importarle mucho el frío crudo. Algo en su cara, tan pacífica al desconocer el estar siendo observado, le daba un aura etérea que hacía que el pecho de Naruto se encoja. O tal vez eran ganas de abrazarlo fuerte, abrazarlo y asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer entre la penumbra si lo perdía de vista.

—Eres como un fantasma.

Naruto le había hecho ese comentario pasajero en una de las veces que Sasuke desapareció y reapareció pocas horas después. Jamás notaba cuándo es que se iba o cuándo regresaba. Pero Sasuke sonrió un poco y simplemente respondió

—Tal vez lo sea. No deberías acercarte mucho a mí o te arrastraré a mi mundo, idiota.

En aquel momento no le dio más importancia y simplemente continuaron cenando, la conversación cambió rápidamente y quedó como un simple comentario.

Pero quizás, Sasuke no le había respondido tan a la ligera como pensó.

En la noche del sexto día, y por quinto día consecutivo, Naruto se encuentra despertando bruscamente en el medio de la madrugada. El sudor frío bajando por su sien, la arritmia de su corazón y una horrenda sensación de angustia le provocan ganas de llorar. Se sienta en el futón y acaricia su pelo tratando de calmarse, sin embargo, el acelerado latir de su corazón no cesa así que decide bajar por un vaso de agua ya que lo más optimo es apostar a que no logrará dormirse hasta dentro de un buen rato. Echándose un abrigo encima de su yukata sale de la habitación y camina silencioso hasta la cocina, más su sorpresa llega cuando ve que en la galería que conecta al jardín hay otra persona sentada, observando la quietud de una noche de invierno con su casi perfecta luna llena alumbrando paciente.

—¿Sasuke?

Su voz suena bajita, su intención no es asustarlo. Él se da vuelta algo sorprendido de verle allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —retruca el de pelo negro.

Naruto se le aproxima y nota una mesilla con una tetera humeante y dos tazas, una de ellas en las manos de Sasuke.

—Tuve una pesadilla y vine por agua, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Tuve una pesadilla y vine por té. ¿Quieres un poco?

Sonríe suave, ha aprendido a manejar un poco esa manera peculiar que tiene de responder. Se sienta en el tatami conjunto mientras él le sirve una taza.

—Parece que estuvieras esperando a alguien —comenta bajito agradeciendo el té.

—Es… una costumbre. Suelo tener pesadillas regularmente desde que era niño, al menos siempre que me quedo aquí, por lo que mi abuelo acostumbraba prepararme té para calmarme. Siempre que me oía levantar se acercaba a la cocina y bebía conmigo.

Uzumaki no dice nada. Él tampoco se recuerda como una persona susceptible a las pesadillas o el mal dormir, todo lo contrario, y sin embargo desde su primera noche se ve despertando en medio de la madrugada sobresaltado y con un sentimiento de vacío demasiado vívido para su gusto, puede entenderlo un poco.

—Mi abuela me contó una historia cuando yo era niño; decía que hay ciertas personas que cuando tienen un sueño muy regular, sobre todo en lugares específicos, es probable que estén recordando una vida pasada. —Naruto sonríe en una pausa al dar el primer sorbo. Suave y envolvente. —Tal vez… tal vez este lugar coincide con una vida pasada de alguno de nosotros, sabes. Yo he tenido el mismo… la misma pesadilla desde que llegue aquí. Quién dice que no sólo tú, sino también yo soy un fantasma y estamos recordando cuando estuvimos con vida.

Con la broma jactándose en su voz modulada, dice para cortar con el ligeramente extraño ambiente que se ha formado. Sin embargo, encuentra en la mirada de Sasuke un dejo de asombro.

—Ese sueño… ¿puedes recordarlo?

—Sólo de a partes, y aunque tengo la sensación de que es una pesadilla mucho más larga, siempre despierto recordando lo mismo. En el primero me veo de niño, acostado en el medio de la lluvia y solo, no puedo recordar más que tristeza… una angustia tan grande que me produce ganas de llorar, sabes. El lugar es… no sé cómo describirlo con certeza, es como un gran… gran…

—Valle apartado.

Sasuke musita completando su oración, y por primera vez se detiene en su cara, una que se ve como la de alguien que está escuchando los pensamientos más personales de su propia cabeza expuestos con gran detalle. Tiene los ojos extraños, como si no terminara de entender qué está pasando, cómo es que Naruto sabe describir un sueño que él tiene desde los seis años y el cual jamás le ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su abuelo. Pero el mismo Naruto tampoco lo sabe y parece compartir el mismo asombro.

—Sí… ¿cómo...?

—Ese es mi sueño. Yo estoy allí, debajo de la lluvia, me veo caminando y siento exactamente lo mismo… ¿cómo puedes tú saber eso?

No hay señal de regaño ni sospecha, Sasuke pregunta aquello con la ingenuidad más certera que puede, pero Naruto ha perdido las palabras, él quiere saber exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo podían soñar lo mismo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué explicación o fenómeno sobrenatural estaba detrás de aquel misterio?

Y a lo mejor, fuera el hombre escondido en el pasillo tras la puerta de la cocina, que inocentemente logró escuchar su charla y ahora sonríe con una mueca de complacencia, quien tuviera su respuesta. Pero, por supuesto, él no abriría su boca más que para beber el sake que lo está esperando más pronto de lo que pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? me entusiasma desde hace mucho escribir una historia así de ellos, creo que la mayoría si no es que todos, comprenden para dónde apunta mi AU, si logran entenderlo espero que sepan que mi noñez dulce y diabética va a aparecer en el final, confíen (?)
> 
> ¡espero les haya gustado! hasta la próxíma actualización~


	3. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, traje la tercera y última parte de una historia que decididamente amo y quiero compartir con ustedes. A todos los que la siguen desde el principio, gracias, y gracias especiales a: ambu780 y Zanzamaru por siempre estar 3
> 
> espero esté a la altura de sus espectativas.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

—Entonces, ¿piensas darme una caja de un solo tipo de sake, o quieres sorprenderme gratamente y hacer botellas de distintos tipo?

Madara dice, con una sonrisa bufona mientras se recuesta sobre la pared. Más alejado, Hashirama quien se encuentra terminando de arreglar su yukata, le sonríe antes de voltearse hacia él.

—Creo que estás cantando una victoria un poco prematura, querido mío. La presión te está traicionando, ¿tal vez? Aún quedan cuatro días hasta que nuestra apuesta termine y, por mi parte, he de confesar que no vi ningún avance que indique que perdí.

—Oh, claro, claro. Cuatro días entonces. Tienes tiempo de sobra para sorprenderme —Continúa. —Porque, sólo quiero recordarte, que no es mi familia la que tiene un gran historial de mala racha con las apuestas. ¿Si lo recuerdas? Sería bueno que tuvieras eso en mente cuando, dentro de tres días, te des cuenta que esta victoria llevaba tatuada mi nombre desde el momento en que nació.

Madara se detiene un segundo de espaldas, recogiendo un par de documentos cerca del escritorio. Se halla demasiado concentrado en el pedido de suministros para esta semana que no se da cuenta de lo cerca que tiene al otro hombre hasta que un cálido suspiro baila sobre su oreja.

—Eras tan lindo de pequeño, cuando no habías dominado el arte del sarcasmo a la hora de hablar conmigo —dice, haciendo ensanchar la sonrisa de Madara.

—Error. Los Uchiha nacemos con el sarcasmo incorporado, sabes. Es nuestra gran herencia familiar, sólo que tú, con las neuronas de tu organismo ligeramente más lentas, tardaste en notarlo.

—Oh, y ahora me estás llamando idiota. Repíteme de nuevo qué fue exactamente lo que me enamoró de ti, demonio disfrazado de hombre —dice con mofa, recostando su barbilla sobre su cabeza ligeramente más baja de estatura.

Madara lleva sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrarlos con los de Senju. —La realidad, eres un poco masoquista cariño.

Hashirama ronronea al reírse contagiando a su pareja. Le da un pequeño beso que alarga por un buen par de segundos, pese a que la posición no es la más cómoda. Madara hace un ruidito gracioso cuando se separan. El carraspeo debilucho que viene de la puerta les hace girar al mismo tiempo, Sasuke les mira con su cara ligeramente más rosa que de costumbre.

—Perdón por interrumpir, Izuna está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo sobre un tal Gaara abuelo, algo acerca de un contrato.

—Ah, voy enseguida.

Madara quiere preguntar si tal vez necesita decirle algo más, ya que Sasuke está haciendo esta pequeña e inconsciente costumbre de poner las manos en los bolsillos y mirar al piso como si este estuviera obligándolo a descifrar un problema matemático muy horrible. Algo que sólo hace cuando no sabe cómo formular una pregunta. Pero a lo mejor, no fuese él con quien quisiera hablar, pues las furtivas miradas hacia el hombre de pelo castaño resultan poco desapercibidas. Se percata de que Hashirama de seguro nota lo mismo, conociendo a Sasuke casi tan igual como él no es algo muy difícil, así que les deja a solas sin más.

El mayor no le presiona, pero tras largos instantes en los cuales ninguno decide iniciar la conversación, le ayuda un poco.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Sasuke hunde más su ceño y Hashirama casi ríe con el mohín que está haciendo sin darse cuenta, pero cree que no será lo más apropiado para hacerlo hablar. La punta de su pie derecho se desliza contra la madera del piso como si estuviera pisando una colilla de cigarro, pero tras dos intentos de frase, se anima a hablar.

—¿Prometes… no contarle al abuelo sobre esto?

Oh. Esto si que es nuevo. Sasuke jamás hablaba con él esperando confidencialidad absoluta. Debe ser algo realmente importante si se lo está pidiendo con tanto esfuerzo.

—Por supuesto.

Uchiha encuentra su mirada por fin, tratando de asegurar que esté siendo sincero y cuando por fin lo hace, continúa. —Cuando tú conociste a mi abuelo… me dijiste muchas veces que fue cuando eran niños. Pero, alguna vez… ¿sentiste que quizás, lo conocías de antes?

Oh.

—¿Conocerlo de antes dices? ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico?

Sasuke muerde su labio inferior, claramente esta charla no le está saliendo tan fluida como planeó.

—En algún momento llegaste a sentir, que conocías cosas de él sin saber cómo, o tuviste la sensación de recuerdos muy reales juntos, pero sabes que no los has tenido desde que lo conoces.

Hashirama duda un momento. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? No quiere mentir, pero tal vez no es la situación más adecuada para confesar todo. Se define por un nivel intermedio.

—Sí.

Sasuke eleva la mirada con mucho interés —¿De verdad?

—Sí, de hecho, fueron muchas de esas cosas las que me llevaron a enamorarme mucho más rápido de lo que estaba preparado. Desde el momento en el que lo conocí, algo dentro de mí empezó algo así como una cuenta regresiva, un pequeño reloj que a medida que avanzaba me hacía saber cosas de él que sin entender cómo, resultaban ser ciertas. Oh, pero no era sólo yo, él también pasaba por lo mismo.

A esto, Sasuke reacciona. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza tal vez, la comprensión de saber que no se ha vuelto completamente loco. —¿Mi abuelo tuvo sueños… que coincidieran con los tuyos? Sabes si… alguna vez él te dijo si…

OH.

—Mmm… creo recordar que alguna vez nos haya pasado, sí. Sueños en los que nos conocíamos de otra parte, un poco diferentes en apariencia tal vez y con ligeras diferencias, pero el mismo sueño al fin y al cabo. Algo así como un cambio de perspectiva, ¿me explico?

Cambio de perspectiva, ¡claro! Eso tiene mucho sentido. Bueno, no, no en realidad, pero para él lo tiene ahora. Tal vez, ese sueño con Naruto estuviera mostrando partes diferentes de un mismo recuerdo, dos caras de una misma moneda.

—¿Eso te está pasando a ti, Sasuke? —La pregunta le agarra desprevenido, por lo que no tiene tiempo a arreglar la cara de obviedad. Hashirama sonríe un poco — ¿Naruto, tal vez?

El conflicto en la joven cara le responde solo.

—Es tan extraño, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a describirlo.

—El principio siempre es un buen comienzo.

Sasuke hace un gesto muy particular suyo, una mirada que te juzga por la gran idiotez que acabas de decir pero que es lo que necesita escuchar en este momento y sólo por ello no va a decirte la enorme e inútil redundancia que acabas de decir. Revuelve su pelo desparramándolo más de lo normal, algo que le causa una cierta necesidad de abrazarlo fuerte. Un pequeño pichón. Se siente como ver eso, un bello pichón de cuervo recién salido del cascarón que arruga sus ojos para enfocar propiamente su entorno.

Pero Sasuke necesita hablarlo. Y más ahora que ha encontrado a alguien que le entiende. Así que empieza, por aquel día en el bosque.

El primer encuentro con Uzumaki Naruto; una de las peores primeras impresiones que puede recordar a lo largo de su vida. El tacharlo sólo como una eventualidad muy curiosa y pensar que jamás lo volverá a encontrar y sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando la pantalla de su celular fuera de la oficina de Tsunade en el mismo día, haciéndole cambiar sus planes de una visita inesperada a su profesora para otro momento.

Descubrir que su compañera de curso Haruno Sakura era su mejor amiga y que le reconoció el pañuelo por el simple diseño que llevaba bordado, ella afirmando que si prestaba atención, podía ver el mismo diseño en toda posesión de tela de Naruto. Y luego encontrárselo aquí, por supuesto. Un lugar que no compartía con nadie más allá de su familia, pero que ahora debía compartir con un chico que acababa de conocer. Y bueno, esa sólo era la punta del iceberg. Comenzar a describirle el sentimiento de nostalgia que le producía mirarle más de dos minutos seguidos, una felicidad que no reconocía como netamente suya al decir algo y hacerle reír, o pequeñas peleas que le resultaban tan familiares que ansiaba buscarlas. Los sueños de un muchacho calco de su imagen pero con ropas diferentes, anaranjadas y antiguas, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas, enojado, triste, contraído. En batallas tan surreales que le hacen pensar en películas de acción.

Pensar en Naruto es como pensar en una anécdota muy placentera de la niñez, recuerdos simples pero de emociones muy intensas que no puedes borrar por más que lo intentes. Sasuke desconoce el por qué y eso le inquieta.

Naruto era un campo desconocido. Era familiar siendo desconocido y era placentero estar a su lado pero al mismo tiempo originaba un vértigo indescriptible en el estómago de Sasuke. Por eso necesita con mucha desesperación una respuesta que le ayude. Hashirama le oye con mucha paciencia, no se da cuenta de en qué momento pasa, pero para cuando se percata ambos están sentados observando el enorme ventanal contra la pared que les regala el paisaje más hermoso del hábitat natural de Konoha.

Senju se debate entre unas terribles ganas de confesar exactamente qué es lo que le está pasando, y un orgullo aún peor que le hace querer negar la realidad: acaba de perder su apuesta contra Madara. Ese maldito y hermoso hombre manipulador de seguro ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Suspira largo, debatiendo. Finalmente dice con mucha calma.

—Sasuke, te conozco desde que eras un bebé. Sé bien que hay mitos que van más allá de tus creencias y que no eres capaz de aceptar una opinión que no tenga un respaldo firme detrás, pero esto es lo que creo. Existen leyendas que son ciertas y aunque sea muy difícil de creer, estoy seguro de que lo que estás viviendo ahora es una de ellas.

Sasuke le mira como quien ha perdido la razón y acaba de dejarle una herencia millonaria a un desconocido de la calle. Un poco gráfico dirán tal vez, pero esta era una habilidad Uchiha muy buena. Hashirama le ignora, una cualidad honrada de su propia familia, y continúa.

—Ciertos lugares evocan memorias de otros tiempos, otras vidas, a veces. Estos son aquellos sitios en los que tu alma se ha modificado, en estos lugares entraste siendo una persona y te has ido con una diferencia. A veces el cambio lo haces solo, otras veces es gracias a alguien más. En mi caso fue gracias a Madara… sabes, este fue el lugar en que nosotros nacimos, en ese tiempo no había más que una pequeña aldea de no más de cincuenta personas.

Sasuke sonríe un poco, esta anécdota le es familiar. Su abuelo siempre la contaba cuando él era niño, casi a la hora de dormir, como si le tranquilizara el hecho de imaginar este pequeño pueblo que creció gracias a cuatro personas con proyectos muy ambiciosos. Tobirama e Izuna fueron los primeros hombres en seguir las alocadas ideas de sus hermanos, quienes ansiaban construir un imperio más allá de lo imaginable sobre nada más que roca y arboledas. Un trabajo de muchos años, esfuerzo y discusiones de por medio, pero que culminó en lo que hoy en día es su legado más orgulloso. Por supuesto que sabe qué es lo que va a escuchar relatar a Hashirama, pero se sorprende sin embargo.

—Madara y yo éramos amigos desde muy niños, y siempre sentimos una especie de fuerza que nos obligaba a permanecer cerca, sin embargo el día que llegamos al valle del fin (tu abuelo decidió llamarlo así, por cierto, me pareció tan genial que así lo dejamos), algo cambió. Fue como si una pieza de maquinaria que siempre estuvo suelta hubiese encajado a la perfección en un segundo.

Hashirama nunca ha contado esto, ni siquiera a su esposo, por lo que sentimientos más intensos de lo que planea se apropian un poco de su voz. Sasuke decide no comentar nada.

—Le vi frente a mí y de repente… era otra persona. Su cabello corto era tan largo que casi llegaba al piso, usaba una armadura muy extraña y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Me vi a mi mismo atravesando su espalda con una espada, y luego quedarme mirando su cuerpo quieto en el piso. Estoy seguro que todo esto no duró más de unos segundos, pero jamás voy a olvidar el vacío y el dolor que me produjo, estaba llorando sin control para cuando me di cuenta. A tu abuelo le sucedió lo mismo… nunca le pregunté qué fue exactamente aquello que vio, pero el efecto fue idéntico. No pasó sólo esa vez, siempre que iba allí recordaba algo distinto, hasta que un día ya no quedó más para recordar.

Sasuke tiene sus ojos fijos y muy amplios en él pero no quiere hablar. La boca ligeramente entreabierta y latidos con más rapidez de lo recomendado. El valle del fin es donde la mayoría de sus sueños tiene origen. De niño y adulto. Solo y acompañado. Solo y con Naruto. En una guerra, mucha gente, desconocida y no tanto, Sakura está allí, la recuerda. Su pelo más corto, la cara más seria y madura y con ropas extrañas. También… también está su abuelo, pero no es él, o sí, pero diferente. Su pelo blanco, cara desfigurada, muy extraña.

Su cabeza duele. Una secuencia muy rápida de imágenes que alguna vez aparecieron en sus sueños le golpea.

No es sólo él, ni su familia, tampoco Naruto. Toda esa gente que recuerda es conocida. Tsunade, también su hermano Itachi, la tímida Hyuuga Hinata de pediatría está allí, su pelo diferente y los ojos también. Hyuuga Neji, estudiante prodigio de artes marciales y su viejo compañero de secundaria está allí, también su prometida TenTen, ambos muy distintos en apariencia. Todos los que recuerda tienen el peso de una niñez poco disfrutada en sus caras, madurez adquirida a la fuerza. Es triste, muy triste. Demasiado.

Sasuke no quiere recordarlos más, no ahora, tal vez nunca. Recordar no le está gustando, hace que su cabeza esté a punto de explotar. Una mano dibuja círculos despacio sobre su espalda al ritmo de un suave tarareo.

Un tarareo que le ha hecho dormir incontables noches de niño.

—Todo esto es demasiado… es demasiado extraño para ser real abuelo.

—Lo sé, pequeño Sasuke, lo sé muy bien. Sé que desearías no saber nada de esto, querer cerrar tus ojos muy fuerte y desear que todo fuera un gran sueño muy vívido —Hashirama le regala una sonrisa amplia, tranquilizante mientras revolotea su pelo oscuro. —Pero has llegado hasta aquí por una recompensa, no por un castigo. Cuando logres entender a lo que me refiero, estarás seguro que esto es algo que desearías haber vivido mucho antes.

Muerde su lengua un instante, pero la tentación y promesa de un poco de diversión le gana y termina diciendo, con un aire de misterio para culminar: —La luna siempre estuvo profundamente enamorada del sol y viceversa, tanto así que no importa cuántas veces se separen, siempre se encontrarán.

El pequeño Uchiha se deja mimar un rato más tras el silencio. Con sus oscuras pupilas concentradas en las montañas mucho más allá de su alcance se relaja con el tacto familiar de Hashirama sobre su pelo en movimientos lentos. Este hombre domina desde siempre la habilidad de tranquilizarlo al igual que Madara, algo que le gusta mucho pero que jamás va a admitir en voz alta. No es como si necesitara hacerlo tampoco.

Pasan cerca de quince minutos cuando por fin retoman sus actividades, Sasuke más relajado pero con un cerebro que no deja de maquinar, decide ayudar en la cocina a preparar los desayunos. Hashirama organizó las reservas del día, se encargó de arreglar una habitación con problemas eléctricos y acabó de dejar a dos nuevos huéspedes en sus habitaciones cuando se encuentra de nuevo a su esposo, éste se ha recogido el pelo y luce tan bien que le obliga a abrazarle con fuerza, sobresaltándolo un segundo.

—Necesito recargarme un momento.

Madara hace un ruidillo gracioso con su garganta, pero acomoda su mano sobre las dos de Hashirama encima de su ombligo. El castaño no quiere admitirlo, pero revivir el día que recuperó su memoria de una vida anterior no le divierte mucho. No se arrepiente de hacerlo, pero hay ciertas cosas que prefiere olvidar. La pérdida en más de una ocasión de aquel que ahora protege entre sus brazos es una de ellas.

—Sabías lo de Sasuke, ¿no es así?

—Mm… no sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que no —dice resignado—, allá va mi semana de deliciosa comida.

—Oh, gran bebé. Todavía puedo cocinar algo, a modo de premio consuelo. Festejemos el regreso de mi querido nieto con una enorme botella de sake.

—Denshu(1) será entonces.

—No te atreverías —voltea rápido con su dedo acusador a milímetros de la nariz de Hashirama— nada por debajo de Juyondai(2), o no comerás más que arroz blanco como cena durante una semana entera.

La risa de Senju acobija sus oídos, todavía con su ceño hundido en ofensa se pierde un momento en sus facciones. La cara relajada y feliz que pocas veces pudo disfrutar en su otra vida le hipnotiza. Hashirama Senju en todo su ser lograba hipnotizarlo, a decir verdad. Muy cliché, sí. Pero es que no existe otra forma de describir lo que siente al verle, diariamente piensa en la cantidad enorme de decisiones que pudo haber cambiado y tal vez mejorar los recuerdos que le dejó. Madara muerde un poco su labio inferior y extiende su mano sobre la mejilla ajena. Hashirama se recuesta un poco más sobre él y le sonríe contento. Un enorme Golden retriever, piensa con diversión. Por un segundo quiere decirle tantas cosas pero se detiene, no es como si jamás se le cruzara la idea, pero tratar de poner en palabras ese sentimiento tan complejo resulta imposible.

—Ya que quedó oficializada mi pérdida en esta apuesta, ¿puedo reclamar una de esas comidas ahora mismo?

—Mm… consigue mi sake y puedo considerar apelar a mi bondad.

—Sabes, creo que de hecho hay una botella muy buena que puede adaptarse a tu gusto. Mi hermano tiene una colección sumamente olvidada a la que podemos darle un buen uso.

—¿Un buen sake y enfadar a Tobirama en el proceso? Trato hecho.

Hashirama ríe. —Muy bien, entonces iré a buscarla y la tendré lista para el almuerzo. ¡Será yakiniku!(3)

Con un ruidoso beso en su mejilla Senju se da media vuelta rumbo a las habitaciones, la vista de Madara cambia efímeramente y observa a un antiguo Hashirama de mirada triste sentado a su lado. Sabe bien qué memoria es esta, no existe otra después y sin embargo, sonríe.

La luna siempre, siempre estuvo enamorada del sol y siempre, siempre la encontrará.

—˜OO˜OO˜OO˜—

Mientras tanto, en su tiempo de descanso para almorzar, el joven Uzumaki Naruto está teniendo la crisis existencial más grande de toda su vida. Oscuras bolsas besan sus ojos y el color celeste se combina con un rojizo que devela el poco descanso que logró obtener en las últimas noches. Ya no eran sólo pesadillas o sueños extraños lo que le hacían despertar sobresaltado, el nivel de anormalidad escaló mil pasos. En una sola noche su cerebro armó una realidad alterna en la que gran mayoría de las personas que aparecieron eran gente con la cual charlaba día a día. Su mamá, su papá, sus abuelos, Sakura, Kiba y hasta la linda Hyuuga Hinata que fue a la primaria con él y volvió a reencontrar hace unos años gracias a Sakura, con quien estudiaba medicina.

Pero sin dudas lo más escalofriante resulta ser Uchiha Sasuke. Aquel sujeto que no conoce hace más de dos semanas y sin embargo… sin embargo Naruto puede jurar que sería capaz de escribir un libro ahora mismo de todas las pequeñas cosas e intimidades que sabe sobre él. Debía ser imposible, tal vez el aire tan puro de las montañas le hizo mal y comenzó a tener alucinaciones, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabe que no es eso. Esta ni siquiera es la primera vez que ha soñado con Sasuke, el único factor diferente es que ahora puede darle un nombre a la misteriosa persona que con frecuencia aparece en sus sueños desde niño.

Naruto suspira tan fuerte que casi grita. Rasca su melena con frustración, ¿¡qué diablos está pasando?! Uchiha Madara, Hashirama Senju, una guerra ninja, ¡ninja! ¿es que de verdad perdió la razón?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene él que no puede dejar de recordar más y más cosas suyas? Conocerle sin entender cómo es raro, sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero más raro es recordar secuencias tan vívidamente y sentir un remolino de cosas incapaces de describir. Sasuke herido le provoca ganas de llorar. Y muchos de los recuerdos lo involucran herido de alguna forma, a veces, no sólo físicamente.

Sasuke feliz le inyecta una alegría indescriptible, como si verlo así fuera una ocasión de celebración y saber que fue él quien le ocasionó un recuerdo agradable le llenaba de orgullo. Sasuke solitario… le daba miedo. No sabe por qué, pero es al Sasuke que más le teme recordar. Este no sólo le da ganas de llorar, sino que le deja un vacío intolerable por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo hay algo más, algo en lo cual no puede tener un agarre firme, como arena que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Hay un sentimiento familiar entre todos los diferentes que le producen sus sueños, uno que está presente no importa qué esté pasando y no puede descifrar con exactitud qué es.

La bandeja con comida que tiene a su lado yace olvidada, no tiene tanta hambre. Naruto necesita descubrir qué está pasando y no sabe por dónde empezar.

—Creo… que sí me volví loco.

—Yo creo que siempre lo estuviste, si te sirve de consuelo.

La voz tan familiar le hace voltear a su izquierda tan rápido que puede sentir un tirón en su nuca.

—Muy divertido—dice tratando de disimular la taquicardia que asegura se puede escuchar a un kilómetro de distancia. —¿qué haces aquí? Creí que esta era tu hora de misteriosa desaparición.

—Gracioso, la abuela Chiyo me mandó a buscarte porque dijo que el desaparecido eras tú.

¿Eh?

—¿De qué hablas? Le avisé que me iba a almorzar antes de irme.

Sasuke eleva una ceja con incredulidad. Saca del bolsillo en su pantalón su celular y se lo enseña a Naruto, quien explota una exagerada mueca que casi le hace reír. Casi. Su descanso terminó hace exactamente una hora y veinte minutos.

—Si estabas necesitando descansar un poco más sólo tenías que decirlo, no es como si te fuesen a decir que no.

Naruto analiza esa oración tratando de descifrar el sarcasmo detrás, sorprendentemente, no lo logra.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Sasuke hunde su ceño un poco. —No estás durmiendo.

—Tú tampoco duermes nada. Te veo siempre deambulando en los jardines sabes, en el medio de la noche. Eres como un fantasma…

—Lo hago desde niño, eso no significa que no duerma. Tal vez sólo necesito menos horas de sueño que tú.

Naruto hace un extraño ruido, una risa con poca diversión detrás. —Es verdad, siempre dormiste muy poco. Cuatro horas, ¿cierto? No importaba cuánto me esforzara en madrugar, tú siempre estabas listo para…

Un incómodo silencio es todo lo que necesita Naruto para saber que acaba de decir algo indebido. Aquella oración iba a continuar en realidad, iba a decir algo sobre Sakura reprochándole que su horario no era el más apropiado, Kakashi rematando con una mirada cansada y su libro pervertido frente a él y Sasuke… sonriéndole con burla mientras le decía algo que ahora no puede recordar.

Pero sabe bien. Sabe muy bien que aquello no es algo normal.

Ellos cuatro jamás han estado juntos, muchísimo menos de niños.

Carraspea nervioso tratando de disimular, pero la dura mirada de Uchiha le enmudece. Se disculpa por algo que en realidad no entiende y se apresura en irse lejos, lo más lejos posible de él. Estar cerca suyo últimamente sólo provocaba que su exhausto cerebro imaginara cosas.

—"Un buen shinobi necesita sólo cuatro horas de descanso o menos" jamás dije… que yo durmiera cuatro horas, idiota.

El resto de aquel día terminó rápido. Naruto se disculpó en todos los idiomas que sabía por su descuido, y se ofreció a ayudar con las tareas de limpieza extras para enmendarse. Jamás admitirá que lo hizo para evitar ver a Sasuke. Para estas alturas ya había memorizado sus rutinas, y sabía que cumpliría su objetivo con tan sólo demorase media hora más. No se lo encontraría recién salido del baño con su pelo mal secado, ni tampoco en la cocina preparándose una taza de té. Mucho menos en el pasillo camino a las habitaciones.

Afortunadamente todo salió como lo planeó. Desafortunadamente, las pesadillas decidieron castigarlo y también sucedieron de acuerdo al plan.

Cuando se percata de que se encuentra mirando el techo de su habitación, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos y la adrenalina bombeando todo su cuerpo, maldice no menos de tres, no menos de cinco veces al aire. Tras comprobar que no va a calmarse, otra vez, se levanta. Se arrima a la ventana, donde como todas las noches espera encontrarse a Sasuke el fantasmagórico paseando en el jardín, pero no está allí. Vuelve a maldecir, aquel bastardo quizás esté durmiendo plácidamente mientras él va a tener que aprender a convivir con oscuras bolsas el resto de su vida. Extraña sus lejanos días de sueños placenteros, cuando ignoraba este extraño mundo de vidas rarísimas y podía disfrutar de ocho horas de descanso seguidas. Pensándolo bien eso se sentía un milenio lejos de su realidad. El reloj de su teléfono muestra que es casi hora de amanecer, tal vez pueda alistarse despacio y disimular que no durmió más de tres horas.

El casi infarto que sufre cuando la puerta se desliza con brusquedad no tiene nombre.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?!

El perpetrador, un Uchiha Sasuke de pelo demasiado revuelto aún para él, le está mirando con furia. Pero parece que no vino a hablar, puesto que sólo se acerca a él y le toma con fuerza del brazo arrastrándolo. Toma el abrigo más grueso que tiene al alcance antes de salir de la habitación y se lo arroja, sólo entonces el rubio nota que él ya está abrigado. No quiere gritar ya que sabe que casi todos deben estar dormidos, pero no por primera vez Naruto vuelve a insistir en saber qué está pasando.

—Estoy harto de esto.

—¿Te importaría desarrollar tu amable respuesta? ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

—Voy a terminarlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Piensas matarme? Hay maneras más sutiles sabes, si me llevas al bosque a estas horas sólo van a sospechar de ti, eres el único con un motivo y el único que conoce el bosque de noche. Todo juega en tu contra. Sugiero que me dejes tres noches más aquí, la misma fatiga va a hacer tu trabajo.

—¿Quieres callarte?

—Lo siento, no me pasa todos los días que me quieran secuestrar para asesinarme, no sé bien cómo es el procedimiento. Siempre fui tímido, cuando me pongo nervioso tiendo a hablar más de lo normal. Y no estoy precisamente cómodo ahora, por si te interesa saberlo.

La risa mal contenida que escapa de los labios de Sasuke le detiene la respiración un momento. Se siente lindo. Raro, por la situación, pero tan lindo que le hace olvidar que está siendo secuestrado.

—De verdad estás loco, idiota.

Sabe que debería sentirse ofendido por el insulto, pero no presiente ninguna malicia como para que esto pase. De hecho se siente tan conocido que se permite sonreír un poco. —Te lo advertí aquella vez, estar cerca de mí va a lograr que tú también enloquezcas.

Sasuke se voltea sólo un poco a verle, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos conecten dos segundos. —Debí escucharte, tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Ninguno vuelve a decir nada. Naruto prosigue a dejarse secuestrar pero sin tanto forcejeo y sigue a Sasuke en silencio a través del bosque. Piensa con asombro que debe ser fascinante conocerte este inmenso lugar tan a fondo como para no rozar siquiera con una pequeña rama, mientras que él perdió la cuenta de las veces que trastabilló con objetos en el piso y chocó su cara contra árboles enteros. También piensa que la teoría del asesinato cobraba fuerza a medida que se alejaban, ya no reconoce en dónde están (aunque honestamente no lo supo desde el principio) y Sasuke no tiene pinta de parar la caminata pronto.

Desde su derecha comienza a ganar más visión, es claro que han caminado el tiempo suficiente para que el sol finalmente aparezca por el horizonte con soñolencia. Su nariz está rojiza por el frío pero la caminata le quitó todo rastro de este en el resto del cuerpo. Cuando ya se va a animar de nuevo a preguntar dónde diablos están, el sonido de una cascada le atrapa.

Ya se han alejado del follaje y su campo de visión es otro, uno nunca antes visto y sin embargo…

Ambos se detienen, Sasuke a la cabeza.

—Quiero que juguemos a algo.

¿Eh?

—¿Me trajiste hasta aquí, a estas horas, en esta época del año, para jugar?

Sasuke se voltea y por primera vez Naruto quiere callarse. No es triste ni tampoco enojado, pero hay algo tan cargado de miles de cosas en sus ojos y su cara, tanto que le tienta a abrazarlo fuerte y borrar cada pensamiento que estuviera agobiándolo. De hecho, se da cuenta que su brazo está estirado y a milímetros de agarrar el suyo cuando lo devuelve a su lugar.

—Muy bien… ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Un fleco de sol golpea contra su cara y el azabache pelo a la vez cuando responde —Una carrera

—Oh, ¿estás seguro? Soy muy bueno en carreras.

—No es una carrera normal. Ambos vamos a empezar caminando y lo haremos cada vez más rápido hasta que estemos corriendo.

—¿Y cuando sabré en qué momento tengo que subir de velocidad?

Sasuke sonríe.

—Lo sabrás.

Naruto quiere preguntar más, pero ya se ha volteado y entiende que hasta aquí llegó la explicación. Ambos tienen puesta su ropa de dormir y sandalias, pero pese al frío Sasuke se las quita, así que él lo imita. Se pone paralelo y sin decir nada, ambos emprenden marcha. En principio no entiende qué está pasando ya que ninguno da indicio de acelerar, pero entonces le escucha hablar.

—Una leyenda cuenta que cierta vez una bestia de nueve colas atacó una aldea, y que para protegerla, se le encerró dentro de un bebé recién nacido.

Los ojos celestes atraídos inmediatamente hacia la voz, notan el ligerísimo aumento en velocidad.

Naruto conoce esto. No sabe por qué, pero siente que lo hace. Está seguro.

—Kyuubi —Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo—, ah… hace mucho no lo recordaba, ese fue el primer nombre de mi mascota sabes.

Naruto guarda silencio, algo más viene a él.

—Hay una historia que cuenta sobre la masacre de una de las familias más grandes en cierta aldea, donde sólo un niño sobrevivió .

Sus pies ganas un poco de velocidad, ya cree entender cómo es esto. Sólo tiene que recordar todos los sueños extraños que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero tampoco espera que lo haga.

—Este niño con la bestia en su interior jamás tuvo amigos. Era dejado de lado y creció sin una familia con él.

—Aquel sobreviviente también quedó solo, pero sin embargo, sobresalía en todo y recibía mucha atención.

—Cierta vez ambos niños se encontraron en un muelle.

—Cierta vez, ambos niños prometieron ser amigos.

Sendos pasos casi trotan entre sí.

—Los niños crecieron y aquel con la bestia en él fue en busca de aventuras ambiciosas para llegar a su sueño.

—Pese a la gran cantidad de misiones juntos, en algún punto los caminos se hicieron diferentes. El sobreviviente huyó tratando de encontrar sus propias metas.

—Pero tenía que deshacerme de mi única conexión con esa aldea.

—Y peleamos.

Hablar se está volviendo más difícil, no sólo por el ritmo veloz que han alcanzado y la falta de aire que esto implica, sino porque pestañas pesadas y cargadas de agua estaban sofocando sus gargantas.

—Traté con toda mi fuerza de detenerte, pero cuando desperté ya era muy tarde… te habías ido.

Ah, esto está doliendo.

—Maldito Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme?

—Parecía muy lógico en ese momento —responde con su voz ahogada y el poco humor que logra inyectarle.

—Te busqué tantos años, tantos años pensando en si estarías bien y cuando por fin te encuentro, ¡trataste de matarme!

—Nunca te dije que me buscaras.

—Nunca debiste irte.

Todavía queda más, esta carrera recién empieza. Las caras ya están empapadas, pero entre la falta de aire y las lágrimas les toma un instante retomar. Hay tanto, tanto, tanto.

—Tuve tanto miedo, maldito Sasuke. Un renegado, comenzaste una maldita guerra en nuestra propia aldea, ¡atacaste a todos los malditos Kages! ¿En qué pensabas?

Ilógicamente esto lo hace reír.

—¡No lo sé! ¿En qué pensabas tú cuando te sacrificaste tantos años y tantas veces por salvarme?

—En que si no estabas a mi lado, posiblemente te sentirías solo.

—Lo estuve. ¡Me sentí solo durante todos esos años!

Esto era una locura, sólo podía desear que nadie los estuviese viendo en ese momento. Dos hombres corriendo en una madrugada de invierno, descalzos, gritando, llorando y riendo todo a la vez. Ya podía sentir el chaleco de fuerza ajustándose a su espalda.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste a mi lado?

—Porque en ese momento parecía muy lógico alejarme para que tu vida fuera más fácil, y en su defecto, asesinarte. Como recordarás no me salió muy bien.

—Mi vida era más fácil contigo, yéndote sólo me diste problemas. Envejecí cientos de años en sólo cuatro. ¡Maldito Sasuke!

—¡Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de ti! ¡Era vergonzoso que todos lo supieran menos nosotros!

Ambos ríen, ya tienen muy poco aire en los pulmones y no está seguro de que quede mucho camino por delante. La cascada se escucha al lado suyo.

—¡Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, nunca dejé de hacerlo y creo que nunca podré! ¡exijo que te hagas responsable!

Naruto extiende su mano para agarrar la de Sasuke, pero para la velocidad que iban su idea no fue la mejor. Ambos pierden el equilibrio y terminan de espaldas en el suelo, (Naruto de cara, pero rueda). No hablan, no pueden hablar. Con la mano izquierda de Sasuke firmemente agarrada en su derecha, se permite recobrar algo de aliento. Por fortuna el sol ya se ha asentado y calienta sus cuerpos con una caricia tibia. Los dos saben que están terminando de encajar las pocas piezas el rompecabezas que quedaban bailando por ahí. Es avasallante la verdad. Sentir tanto, tan intenso y en un período tan limitado no les hace bien físicamente, pero ¿a nivel espiritual? Oh, sienten que han alcanzado el nirvana.

Naruto se voltea a ver a su secuestrador y descubre que está siendo observado por una cara demasiado feliz. Llorosa y enrojecida pero tan feliz que impulsa una nueva ola de lágrimas de sus propios ojos. Por un momento la sonrisa se le borra y sólo tiene ganas de llorar, así que lo hace. Gemidos pequeños se convierten en unos más graves y fuertes, un llanto angustiado de esos que no sabes que tienes hasta que alguien te obliga a sacar a la luz. Nunca va a tener palabras para describir por qué se siente de esta manera, pero no es como si importara realmente.

Su alma se siente tan completa que ya nada importa la verdad.

—"La luna siempre estuvo profundamente enamorada del sol y viceversa…"

—"…Tanto así que no importa cuántas veces se separen, siempre se encontrarán."

Sólo un instante de coordinación les tomó girarse y en un habilidoso movimiento encontrar sus bocas.

Ah, ahí estaba, la última pieza.

Si alguno de ellos tuviera que describir con palabras la bomba de sensaciones que ese simple contacto les produjo, no lo lograrían ni en cien vidas. Era lo que necesitaban hacer desde el momento en que se conocieron. Era conocido pero no, era ansiado y a la vez tan lento que dolía. Era dulce, era hambre y era pasión a la misma vez. Eran mil te amo nunca musitados en su momento.

Era el mundo entero conspirando para que este momento llegara y festejando porque al fin, llegó.

¿A qué se le llama el "encuentro predestinado" con el verdadero amor, tu alma gemela?

Siéntate cómodo y prepara el té, estás a punto de escuchar una historia divertida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Marca de Sake costosa.
> 
> (2)Marca deSake aún mucho más costosa.
> 
> (3)Comida japonesa a base de carne.
> 
> ¡HOLA! ¿Has llegado hasta el final? mi alma te lo agradece de todo corazón. Esta puede no ser la historia más popular que escrubí, pero la amo tanto tanto, el tiempo que le dediqué y loque me divertí haciéndola no tiene precio, ¡así que de verdad espero que la disfrutes como yo!
> 
> Amo los AU de reencarnación y tengo HACE AÑOS (si miras la fecha de publicación de esta historia vas a entender cuántos) que quiero subir una de ellos. Lo disfruté tanto que quizás haga otras más adelante.
> 
> PD: Si lees entre líneas, vas a notar exactamente qué escena del último (sí. último) capítulo del manga traté de recrear.
> 
> PD2: AMO EL HASHIMADA. Amar me queda corta, cortísima, son tan divertidos y perfectos y gays y hermosos. Ellos van a aparecer mucho en mi futuro jajaja
> 
> Si seguiste esta historia desde el principio, dejame devirte cuánto te valoro y te amo por terminar de leerla después de tanto tiempo.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? prometo que se pondrá más meloso como a mí me gusta en los próximos capítulos (?)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización!~
> 
> ¡Esta historia y todas las que publique en AO3 fueron inicialmente subidas a la página FanFiction punto net!


End file.
